Humpty Dumpty
by fictionwritter
Summary: After a building collapses Elliot is there to be found dead and buried under the ruins... The aftermath of the tragic loss!
1. Fall Out

**1. Fall Out**

"Elliot, stop pissing me off! How can you be so fucking stubborn?"

"Oh, come on, Liv! You know I'm damn right."

"No, you're not. You saw that girl, she suffered. She can't fake the whole thing!"

"How many times the so called victims claim that they've been raped? You've heard the doctors. There was no rape!"

"I saw her eyes. She was shaken. Damn it, Elliot, I know myself how does it feel to be assaulted."

"Just because you were a victim, don't make everyone look pitiful and vulnerable. If you can't cope with special victims anymore..."

"Stabler, you son of a bitch!"

A moment passed before a voice was heard from behind them.  
"Liv, Elliot!"

"Captain! We have any leads about Jennie Craw?", Olivia asked.

"Forget about Craw, she admitted she lied to us."

Elliot looked at Olivia with satisfaction.

"Then what's wrong,cap?" ,he asked.

"Verona James, 18 months old, kidnapped by her mother's boyfriend, Frank Valleri. Ex-con, drug dealer, abusive guy."

"The kiddo is in danger, let's go grab him and save this little girl before it's too late!"

He took his coat and stepped to the door before he felt a steady grab on his arm.

"Slow down, Elliot! We found where he is, but it is really dangerous for both Verona and any of you. It's a ramshackle building that is about to be demolished. Unless security measures are taken no one gets alive out of there."

The door opens and both Fin and Munch carry a young woman who bemoanes and screams.  
"That bastard! That sick animal has my little angel!"

Olivia brings her a glass of water and steps beside her and tries to reassure her.

"Everything's gonna be all right! Verona will be into your hug very soon, I promise Ellen."

"Verona is everything to me! I felt like I was reborn with her. You know, I used to take drugs, but when I got pregnant I stayed clean and I swear I'm a good mother..."

"You call yourself a good mother, huh? You let a drug dealer to be with your baby daughter! Jesus, you think that you're a good mother after all?", Elliot laughed and punched his desk.

"Elliot, shut up!", Olivia shouted at him.

"Ok, I give up! I'll bring myself a coffee."

Olivia ran to catch up him.

"Are you out of your mind, Stabler?"

"That is crap! I want to save this poor little girl. Not only by this freak who holds her, but by that stupid bitch,too! It's ridiculous!"

"You know what? You're ridiculous! Don't treat her like that, she's panicked! She lost her child..."

"She put her child in danger! She doesn't deserve to be a mother, neither her nor anyone else who thinks the same. Are you on her side? You agree that it's a suitable environment for a child to be raised with a mother like her and a drug dealer?"

"She's a mother!No matter what you say, she laments because her little girl is in danger. Despite the circumstances she raises her in, she loves her!"

"Just because she gave birth to her, it doesn't mean that she has maternal instict. I didn't really expect you to know that or at least understand!"

She stabbed him with her eyes.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry..."

"Save it!"

"Hey, you two go to the building. We have a girl to save, remember?", Fin interupted them

"I'll stay here with Ellen. Fin why don't you go there? I'll owe you."

"Ok, sweetie. Come, on let's go, Elliot!"


	2. Collapse

**A.N. No copyright infrigment intented ,Dick Wolf owns original characters.**

**First fic!**

"Captain,can I talk to you?"

"Olivia, sit down."

"I'd like to request a partner change.", she said as she lowered her eyes.

"How it came? What's wrong that time?"

"Failure to communicate, I suppose."

"After eleven years of partnership? You two have your unique ways of communication. Is that Craw case? Tell me, Olivia."

She sighed and ran her hand across her brown hair. After several seconds of silence, she finally spoke.

"I'm just sick and tired of Stabler. I-I just can't stand him anymore! His nerves, his arrogance... he's an ass!"

"And it's now that you found out that Elliot's like this? Bullshit, Olivia. You know him. Frankly, Elliot has always been like that. You knew that from day one."

She stood up and stepped to the door.

"Elliot is the same. I've changed and I decided that today was the last straw. I can't be his punch bag anymore."

"I'll take it into consideration."

"Thanks, Captain."

She sat again on her desk. A stack of papers was right in front of her, awaiting for her to have her paperwork done.

***

Elliot and Fin were in the derelict building. Their mission was to enter the wreckage, free little Verona James and bring her back to her mother safe and sound. But it wasn't that easy.  
There were many police officers and rescuers in the scene.

Elliot spoke through a speaker.  
"NYPD, this is Detective Stabler. We need you to tell us that Verona James is alive."

A cry was heard and a young man with glassy eyes was close to the window.  
"I would never harm Verona! I love both her and her mother."

"Some kind of love.", Elliot muttered.

"I just needed money. Listen, you're not gonna understand!"

"All right, all we need is Verona."

"Hey, Elliot, let's finish it up with that scumbag and bring Verona to her mom.", Fin approached to tell him.

"Verona is going to ACS, not that low-life bitch."

Shortly after he took the speaker and spoke again.

"So, now it's up to you, Frank. Either you come down and hand us Verona or we come upstairs and you get busted."

"You come here detective Stabler and we negotiate. But only you!"

Elliot sighed and turned to Fin.

"No,El. The building is gonna break down. We got no time to negotiate and you're not gonna go up there alone!"

"I have to, Fin."

"What would Liv do to persuade you?"

"Oh, don't remind me of her! Thank God she's not there."

A few minutes passed until a fire fighter stepped close to the two detectives,

"Detective Stabler, ready when you are. Make sure that you step slowly and steadily. Our men will stand at the entrance."

"Hey, take care!", Fin patted his back.  
Elliot took a deep breath and entered the building.

***

"Olivia, are you still stuck with paperwork?"

"Oh, yes John. I have the time of my life!", she said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you go to rescue mama's little angel?"

"Verona? I..."

"It's Elliot isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm done with Elliot. The last week was hell. When I said black, he said white and vice versa. He yells at me all the time. He treats me like I am a fool. But enough is enough!", she let a teardrop to fall on her cheek.

"Olivia, it's ok. You can always talk to me when you want."

"Maybe I just need some time off. Anyway, thanks John."

"But honestly, I don't believe that it's only Elliot. You've changed the last few weeks. Is it the caffeine withdrawal? I've never seen you like that before, Liv. Mood changes, sensitiveness..."

"Busted, John! It's my hormones!"

***

"Hey, sir! Where do you think you're going?"

A man at his late fourties was stepping to the building. Fin grabbed his arm.

"I heard about this liitle girl! The Police is incompetent. Two years ago that wacko kidnapped my wife and my son and killed them. He's the same guy. NYPD and the DA's Office turned a blind eye!"

"Step back, please! Rescue is in progress."

"I have to help that baby before you let him slip again!"

"Detective Stabler is there, risking his life to save Verona. You stay there!"

In a quick move, the man punched Fin and ran through the door.

"Ok, ok. I'll give you Verona, but I need protection."

"You'll be protected in jail."

"Raspini and his gang! You don't know them. I need money. I owe them and I must pay. They threat to kill Ellen and Verona. I had no other choice. I only took Verona so I can get the ransom from her biological father."

"What a great plan, Valleri! Mafioso italiano! Look, we gotta get out of this place immediately!"

A sound was heard. The ceiling beams were falling down.

"Listen to me. We go out. Come on, give me Verona. Watch your step.",he told him calmly.

"No, I'll hold Verona."

"You go first."

Verona was crying very loudly and there were too many crackles as they walked.

The time was nigh. It was going to fall apart any time soon.

They managed to go to the first floor while plasters and beams were falling.

And then, all of the sudden, the building collapsed. But the worst things were yet to come...

The distinguishable smell of gas and a deafening sound of explosion!

**BOOM!**


	3. Ruins

**Of course I don't own them!**

**3. Ruins**

The old building turned into ruins. Fin felt trapped under a stack of beams. He finally found his cell and called Captain Cragen.

"Cap, the building collapsed and there was an explosion due to gas leak."

"Verona? Elliot?"

"They were still into the building."

"Oh, no!"

"Rescuers are there. I wish they're alive!"

"We all do!"

John jumped from his chair.

"Where is Liv?"

"In the crib. What's wrong, Captain?"

"Elliot and Verona are in danger. Worst case scenario... dead!"

"The bastard shot them?"

"The building collapsed. We have to be there."

"Captain, let Olivia stay there and don't tell her anything we are sure."

"Olivia is strong. She's coming with us."

"Don't upset her. She's..."

"Captain, what happened?", Olivia was heard.

"Liv, you'd better stay here.", John told her.

"Is Elliot ok?"

Captain Cragen approached and hugged he. She sobbed and looked into his eyes. She knew that he was at risk. Munch helped her to sit on a chair.

"We don't know if he's dead or alive."

She passed out hearing this words coming from her Captain's mouth.

"John, stay with her until she's awake and come there. I have to go."

***

"Captain, over there!"

"Any news, Fin?"

"They found many bodies. Two unis are dead. They still look for the others."

After a while a voice was heard.

"We found three more bodies. Two men and a female infant. One of them can't be identified."

"So, they're all dead?"

"Sorry, Captain. The building is clear, there is no one else inside."

"Fin, call John. I have to go to his wife.", told him devastated.

When he finally arrived at Stablers' residence in Queens, he took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Captain Cragen!", Kathy Stabler greeted him smiling and holding their younger son Eli.

"Kathy, may I come in?"

"Of course."

She could tell that something was wrong. His expresion made it crystal clear.

"You have to come with me.", he told her in a steady voice.

She stood still for a while. Then she was sure.

"How bad is he?"

He didn't answer. Her worst fears were now true.

***

"My Verona is dead! You promised that she would be all right! You didn't save her, you let her die!", Ellen was screaming.

"My young lady, we did everything to bring her back, but the building collapsed. You can't blame neither Detective Benson nor any of us!", John yelled at her.

"They are dead? Elliot is dead?"  
Olivia bursted into tears and put her hand on her forehead.

***

She was in the morgue. a severely burnt man, mutilated, was lying dead. She couldn't hold her tears.

"He didn't wear his wedding ring. Six weeks ago we quarrelled and I told him to leave the house. he took of his wedding ring and threw it on my face. How stupid I was!"

She fell into Captain's arms. His face wasn't recognisable, neither any part of his body. His right hand was missing.

Melind Warner has seen countless lifeless bodies. But this one made her heart break and weep.

"How am I supposed to tell children that their father is dead?"

"Just make them sure that he was a great man. He died trying to save a baby!", Captain whispered at Kathy's ear.

***

Fin stormed into the squad room. Munch and Olivia felt their blood turn cold into their veins awaiting for him.

"Kathy recognised him."

They both hugged the devastated Olivia.

All three of them looked like hell. But still, they couldn't beleive he was dead.

**Let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Obituary

**A.N. Thanks for reviewing! Needless to say that I don't own the original characters, Dick Wolf does! **

All his five children and his wife were grieving. His mother was standing there with his siblings crying. His colleagues were there to commemorate him.

He was her partner, her best friend, her support. He knew her better than anyone else. When she was strong and when she was weak, happy and sad. Like a brother, like a spouse. Maybe that was the reason she didn't need any other man in her life. And now she needed him more than ever. Despite their argues, everything that happened between them the past weeks and the last eleven years. She needed him.

"He was a great husband. Great man, great father. Maybe his work was the cause of our conflicts, but it was part of his life.", Kathy Stabler looked at her children and stepped down the podium. She couldn't speak another word. Her pain overwhelmed her.

"It was an honour to work with Elliot Stabler. He was one of the finest detectives I've ever had. He died on duty. He was dedicated to his family, his religion, the law and the order. His death will be a great loss for our Unit and the whole Community.", Captain Cragen held his tears, while he ended his short speech.

Next to speak was John Munch.

"I don't have to tell much about Elliot Stabler. I think that words are powerless. All I Have to say is that.. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not good in speeches, especially when it comes to my dead co-workers. Elliot Stabler, rest in peace! And if you ever find JFK… forget it!"

"It feels like I lost a bro. Yeah, the truth is that Elliot was kinda difficult person. We had a rocky relationship. But I loved him. That was him. Even when he pissed me off, even when I wanted to punch him, I kept telling myself that that was Elliot Stabler. How could I ever hold a grudge at him? I was the first to hear that he might be dead in the ruins. I didn't want to believe it. And I still believe that he's not dead, because he's deep into our hearts, just the way he was! Special Victims Unit, will never be the same without you, Elliot!", Fin put his punch on his chest.

She stood pale on the podium. She totally lost for words. She felt a sharp pain penetrate her heart. She left her tears fall on her cheeks.

"Our partnership started eleven years ago. He turned out to be my best friend and the family I never had. He love his work and his beautiful family. I don't know how am I supposed to live without him, work without him. But I'm relieved that there is another Elliot Stabler in this world and he's into his mother's arms. He must be proud of his father. Elliot Stabler, Jr and all of his siblings. All of us."

She felt dizzy. Kathy stepped close to her and hugged her.

"You are part of our family, Olivia. Never forget it. You were special to my husband."

Olivia passed out into Kathy's arms.

"Olivia, Olivia!", she yelled.

George Huang stepped there and held Olivia.

"She's bleeding!", Kathy screamed again.

"Oh, no!", Munch said and went by her side. "Get her to the hospital immediately. She's going to miscarry!"


	5. Who's your daddy?

**Original characters not mine. **

**I need your reviews!**

**5. Who's your daddy**?

Olivia opened her eyes. She felt her head heavy.

"Elliot!", she muttered.

"Liv, it's me, Fin!"

"What… What happened?"

"Don't worry the baby is ok."

"Oh, the baby!", she said and caressed her abdomen to reassure that everything is fine down there.

"Why didn't you tell us? You want to call the father?"

"The… the father… Sperm donor! I just wanted to have a child. You know in my age… I tried in vitro fertilization and I hoped it will be successful!"

"Liv, I'm so glad you're gonna be a mother. And I admire single mothers. You'll be a great mom!"

_I didn't expect you to understand_… His words. She sobbed.

"I don't know if I want this baby anymore."

Fin came closer to her and held tender her hand.

"You do want it, Liv! What changed?"

"Maybe I will fail as a mother. What if I won't be able to love my child? Or have no time to spend with it? It's the job… I face mortality…"

"It's because of Elliot."

She swallowed hard.

"If I die… There will never be a father. Thank God, his kids have Kathy. That's a relief!"

"Liv, don't ever think like that."

The door opened and Munch came in holding two cups of coffee and one of orange juice.

"That's for our fair lady and the little baby. Though I don't understand why people think that juices contain vitamins. And that's for my partner. Black coffee."

Fin glared, while Olivia laughed.

Fin's phone rung.

"Tutuola. Captain? Central park? Ok, we're on our ways!"

"Let me guess! Central park, young female, rape/murder. Same MO as at Stella Glenn?", Munch asked

"You got it! Now skinny, come with me. Olivia, take care."

"New York, the city where crime never sleeps!", Munch sighed.


	6. Unexpected

**That's a long chapter!**

**6. Unexpected **

A week later Olivia came back at work. The desk opposite hers was empty. His things were absent, so was he. He'll never be there. Never again! Her eyes were sore and there were no more tears to cry.

"Olivia, in my office!"

It was Captain Cragen. She didn't want to go in there. The last time she was into Cragen's office was to tell him to change a partner. But what an irony! Her partner was dead. She felt sick. She finally stepped into the office reluctantly.

"So, here I am, Captain."

"You didn't tell me about your pregnancy."

"I just wanted to make sure that I was pregnant before I make announcements."

"Given the circumstances, you should be on an early leave. You could have lost the baby. What if anything happened while you were chasing a suspect, for instance? Stay at home."

It looked like a condemnation. She couldn't bear to stay all those months at home and think about Elliot.

"No, Captain! I need to be on the streets. My responsibility. Doctor said that I can still work."

"Work? Chase suspects? Carry a gun? Be close to sexual predators? Are you kidding me, Olivia?"

"Until I have to be in mandatory leave let me do my job! Please, no loads of paperwork!"

"You also need a psychological support. You'll be appointed by Huang. It's an order! Don't pretend you're ok, you've been shocked. And, ugh, you'll also need a new partner."

She didn't spell a single word, she just got out of the office.

Munch looked at her.

"You go home?"

"No, not yet."

"Hey, Liv! I brought you something to eat!"

"Thanks, Fin! Oh, you two, guys, are you gonna treat me as if I were a princess or something?"

"Well, Princess Olivia of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit, I'm your loyal servant."

Olivia laughed at John's act while he was taking a bow.

"As far as my partner is..dead, I'm gonna need a new one. And I won't cope with a newcomer or a rookie. So, guys, would you mind if one of you…"

"Oh, Liv! You make me a huge favor! I thought that I would get older along with Munch! Don't worry, Liv, I'm gonna talk to the captain. You're already traumatized, don't partner with Munch, especially now that you're expectant! Think about your child!"

"Ok, he's all yours! I'll bear and grin with our newbie. Don't worry about me, I will survive."

Olivia hugged John.

"Thank you, guys."

"Whatever it takes, your Majesty.", John told her with a smirk.

"Detective Benson?"

"Jennie? How are you?"

"Can I talk to you? I mean, privately?"

"Yeah, of course. Follow me."

The young girl sat and sighed.

"So Jennie?"

"He attacked me again."

"Your neighbor? Tell me about it."

"You didn't believe me. You won't believe me now, either."

"I did believed you. But luck was on your attacker's side. There were no evidence that you were raped, but I could see that in your eyes. I can see that again. Just talk to me Jennie."

She sucked a tear.

"He came to me and yelled because I told the police that he raped me. He slapped me, I lost my step. Then he grabbed me and threw me on the floor. Then he was over me and… inside me. And he was rough, more than ever. He took a towel and put it in my mouth, so I could not scream for help. When he was done, he laughed and left. And I was lying there… Naked and raped. I opened my closet, grabbed some clothes and ran to you."

"So, it happened today?"

"An hour ago."

"We better go to a hospital to get tested. We have to search the place where the rape took place."

"Will you arrest him?"

"When I have proofs, I promise, I'll get him in prison."

Three hours later, Fin was waiting for Olivia into the cab.

"What CSU found?"

"Nothing at all! No fluids, no fingerprints. Any luck with the rape kit?"

"No fluids, no signs of penetration… Oh, shit!"

"Yeah, Liv I think it's a complete waist of time."

"No, I have to throw out!"

"Take your time, Liv."

Back in the precinct.

She was sitting on her desk. She thought about her case. But then her eyes turned to the opposite desk for once more.

Fin had already had his stuff organized where Elliot's things used to be.

"You want a ride?", Fin told her and she jumped off her chair. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no, Fin! Thanks but I have to stay a little bit longer."

"Shoulda wait for you to finish?"

"No, actually I might stay quit longer, so…"

"Liv, why don't you just call it a day and have some rest? Think about our little buddy in there!", he touched her tummy.

"I miss my friend, I miss him terribly.", she told few seconds later and cried.

She sat on her chair again and Fin put his fingers right through her hair.

"I know, Liv."

"I can't sleep at night. And when I do, I have terrible nightmares. I'm only trying to think about my new life with my baby, but I can't do it. I can't without him. I feel torn apart."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

They didn't share a word on their way at Olivia's home. Olivia was watching out of the window. Fin was absorbed into his own thoughts. To him, she has always been the strongest woman he ever met. He respected her. He admired her personality. She was a professional and a great co-worker.

Then it was the Sealview incident. He saw her weak and fragile. Not that Olivia Benson he knew. He was able to see every aspect of her. Maybe that was the secret connection between her and Elliot. After 11 years Elliot knew her damn so well. She let him to learn too much about her.

Fin couldn't help it but to feel green every time he saw them together. Work together. Laugh together. Talk or touch each other. And now that Elliot was departed, he was a substitute.

"Here we are.", she said and broke his train of thoughts. "Would you like to come upstairs?"

"Nah, you should lie on your bed and sleep."

"I need some company. But if you want to go, I understand."

They got upstairs. She gave him a beer and she just had a glass of water. They sat on the couch and had a small talk. They laughed at the way Munch tried to convince them about Government conspiracies. She asked him about his son, last time he heard of him was five months ago. They talked about new movies and a restaurant she visited currently. An hour and a half had passed, when he decided to let her sleep.

"Thanks, Fin"

"My pleasure, Liv. Goodnight, sleep tight."

She smiled. She was gorgeous when she smiled. While they were standing at her doorway he stepped some inches closer and pushed his lips onto hers. He held her neck and pulled his tongue into her mouth. She tried protest, but finally she gave in. he caressed her back and moved his hand down at her hip. Then he stopped.

"I'm so sorry, Liv."

She frowned and closed her eyes.

"It's ok, Fin. We'd better forget it."

"Yeah, sure! Um… goodnight! See you tomorrow."

"Of course, goodnight."

She went to the window and watched him while he was about to enter his car. He looked up at her window and he could see her observing by over there.

**Well, well, well...! What about this? I'm waiting for your reviews!**


	7. Emotional Rescue

**She's on the eve of destruction. Could words save her? Maybe Huang? **

****I bet you all know I don't own them!****

**7. Emotional Rescue**

"Tell me about your nightmares."

His voice has always been soothing. She hated the fact that she stood there helpless and vulnerable. George Huang could find a way to make her feel better. He always has answers.

"It's only nightmares. After all, the worst nightmares came true few days ago."

"Olivia, you have to talk to me. You need to free your mind. You are stressed, traumatized and you are expecting a child. Your friend died, you feel alone. But, I'm there for you. You have to know that everything is told me and you will be a secret. No one will know about our conversation. Whenever you want to talk, I will listen and support you."

She wouldn't respond for a while. She just stared the wall opposite her. But then she sighed and started talking.

"I hate my bay. I feel depressed. All I want is to get out of this horrible situation. I just want to drink myself to death. I want to die. But the only reason why I'm still alive is the little creature inside me. And I don't want it!"

"You think that suicide is the solution to your problem?"

"I'd be better off dead!"

"And you think that Elliot would like to kill yourself, Olivia?"

She didn't answer. She shook her head and scoffed.

"Elliot should have been alive! And I ought to be there with him, because I was his partner. But, guess what? I was so fucking idiot and I left my emotion overwhelm me, I got pissed off with him… and he was right! I can't work with special victims because I feel like a victim. Now that I'm pregnant I can't work at all! I don't want to live anymore!", she burst into tears.

"I'm gonna have an abortion. And then I'll find the courage to take a bottle of pills, or pick my gun…"

The man across her couldn't stand hearing those words coming from her mouth. He put his hand on her forearm.

"So, it's going to be murder/suicide. Whoever I ask about Olivia Benson would tell me that she's a strong woman. It's not you right now. You have always been a fighter. And now you have one more reason to fight, it's that child inside you! It's not typical of you to be coward and running away. Come on, Olivia! You have to stand upright on your own two feet."

She nodded.

"Thanks, doc."

Coward would never describe her. She didn't act like herself. Everything changed the very moment her child was conceived and her life was ruined under the wrecks of the derelict building. She had to stand up and lift her head. Cause, yes, Olivia Benson is a fighter.

**Keep reading!**


	8. Sympathy

***Giving up or fight again? Guilts and mistakes are haunting her. That's a long chapter and a prelude for what's next. Get ready. ***

****Thanks for your reviews and your reading. I really appreciate your views.****

*****Oh, I'm still not Dick Wolf!*****

**8. Sympathy**

"Olivia! Can I come in?"

"Hey Kathy! Of course you can!"

The widow came into her apartment and after she examined it thoroughly, she finally sat down.

"Would like something to drink?"

"No thanks. I just came to see how you're going. Oh, I see your belly is bulging! Are you ready to become a mommy?"

"I have five more months and I still can't believe it's gonna happen!", she chuckled.

"Everything's gonna be fine.!"

"Kathy, how does it feel to be… a mother?"

She looked into her brown eyes and then she held Olivia's hand.

"It's unique. You feel it growing inside you, then you give birth to your bay and it's divine when you have it in your arms for the very first time. You are responsible for your child. You watch it grow up, go to school, learn new things, get into puberty, fall in love, make dreams… you feel proud of your child that once was part of you. Your flesh and bones.

Olivia felt her eyes watering. She had to refrain from crying.

"How are you? The kids?"

"Well, the wounds are yet to heal. It's only been two months. We miss him so much. Eli asks for his daddy. I still think I hear his voice in my ears, feel him every night…"

"And I miss my friend. I think of him all the time."

"He would be glad to know that you are pregnant."

She remembered their last conversation. He wouldn't ever think that she could be a good mother. She was desperate.

"Well, I'm glad that you're ok, both of you. I have to go now. I left Eli with Liz."

"Your children are very lucky to have you."

The petite blonde woman smiled and left. Kathy was good as gold. She was dedicated to her family. Through the years she fed up with her husband's job, but she loved him. She had five angels with him. It was so unfair that Elliot stopped loving her. He wanted to leave her. But for the kids he stayed at home. She had to know that he didn't want her anymore and that must have killed her inside. This woman was the pillar of Stablers' family. She didn't deserve all those tears, his cold shoulder, the loneliness. All those hit Olivia's guts.

She entered the squad room. Munch was out of control.

"I'll kill him!", he mumbled at Olivia.

"Oh, I see you have a hard time with your rookie."

"He drives me crazy."

"He screwed it up again?"

"He makes too much stupid questions, he left our suspect slide through our hands, spilled coffee on my brand new suit and, oh, Olivia… I bet he's in favor of the Big Brother!"

"All right, there are many reasons to kill him. Verdict unanimous. Not guilty, your Honor!"

"Goodmorning, people!", Fin said entering the squad room.

"Hey Fin!", Olivia said an patted his back.

"How's my partner today?"

"Well, I'm getting heavier, but I'm ok!"

"You look great to me! Munch, coffee spill on suits is the new trend that season?"

"Don't ask!", he said while trying to clean up his suit.

"Boys, I'm starving! I need a pizza. Or maybe two pizzas and an ice cream. Strawberry please!"

"I'll tell our errand boy to go get you whatever you want. Detective Sullivan!", Munch shouted.

"Detective Benson?"

"Jennie? What happened?"

The young girl sobbed.

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't help you, but there was no proof that you were telling us the truth. No sign of rape, nothing at all!"

"I thought you believed me. I hoped you could help."

"It's not up to me. There must be forensics that indicates that a rape was occurred. I want you to know that I believed you…"

_Just because you were a victim, don't make everyone look pitiful and vulnerable. If you can't cope with special victims anymore..._

His words, those daggers…

"Captain, can I talk to you?"

"Sit down, Olivia."

"I think that my objectivity towards victims was overpowered by my personal experience as a victim of sexual assault. I want to be transferred."

She exited Cragen's office and sat silent on her desk. She knew that Elliot was right. She couldn't work anymore in that Unit. All Cragen told her was to wait until she comes back from her maternity leave. Then she could decide whether she still wants to be with SVU or not.

One more month had passed. She could see her belly grow bigger. Her OBGYN told her that her baby was fine.

"Is my search warrant ready?"

"Liv, why you came here? I would come to the precinct myself.", Alex told her.

"Actually, I was at my doctor, a stone's throw from here."

"Well, I still haven't forgive you for not telling a word at first place it was shaking to learn in under those circumstances.

"I thought I had the right to remain silent.", she chuckled.

"You look even beautiful. What the doctor said?"

"That I'm expecting a healthy girl."

"Great news!"

"Alex, I have to go now. See you soon."

"Take care! Maybe I'll go shopping some girly stuff."

"Oh, please, no pink!"

She was driving to the precinct when her phone rang.

"Benson. What? I'm on my way!", she uttered in shock.

She reached Jennie Craw's apartment only to find two blood streamed bodies lying on the was already there. All that bloodbath made her want to throw out.

"Olivia? You feel ok?", Melinda Warner asked her.

"Time of death?"

"From the rigor I would say two hours ago. Female positive for fluids, signs of penetration, she resisted…"

"Rape/murder/suicide case?"

Melinda nodded.

When Olivia entered the 16th precinct she was shattered. She felt somewhat guilty.

"Liv, you look like hell. Are you sure you want to stay here?", Fin told her putting his hand on her back.

"I should have done something."

"Go home, you need some rest."

"I let that happen!"

"Come on!"

He put her into his arms. The truth was that he didn't stop dreaming of her. He remembered her lips, her taste. He wondered if Elliot had ever kissed her, felt her smooth skin, if they ever became intimate.

He kissed her softly on the skin of her neck. He found her lips once again. He made her feel safe into his strong arms.

"Let's go, Liv. I'll take you home."

"No Fin, I have somewhere else to go."

She knocked the door.

"Olivia?"

"Kathy, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"No, you don't. Come in!"

She sat on the couch and observed the photos on the table. The kids, Kathy, Elliot.

"Oh, I see your baby is growing!"

"I just wanted you to know that you are the reason why the little girl is still alive and growing inside me. Because of your words, Kathy."

Tears formed on the eyes of the other woman.

"Olivia, you saved my husband's life so many times. But for you, I have Eli. I have to admit that once I was jealous because Elliot spent much more hours with you than he did with me and our family. I realized that I was stupid. You know, men, especially after certain years of marriage, want something new. But I knew that between and Elliot nothing could ever happen. I trusted you!"

Olivia burst into tears. Kathy made her feel uneasy and guilty in many ways.


	9. The Bed

*****Olivia has a dirty secret!*****

**That's my favourite chapter.**

**WARNING: Suggestive content, graphic sex scenes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the original characters.**

**9. The Bed**

She lied on her bed. She could still feel his hands on her body. The taste of his lips on hers. She could hear their heavy breaths. He touched the fullness of her breasts. They were both naked under the cool sheets. He was tender. She screamed his name when he thrusted inside her. He groaned. He took her breath away. When he was finally done, he closed his eyes and put his head on the pillow.

She kissed him.

It was a mistake. He was drunk.

She grabbed her clothes off the floor. Then she took his clothes and dressed him up. She let him sleep on her bed and she made her way to the couch. She was slumberless. She felt guilty, but she liked it so much. She had his taste in her mouth, his smell on her body she owned him for one night. She stood at the doorway and watched his chest rise and fall steadily.

Next morning, he didn't remember a thing of what happened the night before.

"Are you busy?"

"No, Olivia, never for you. Have a seat. Glad to see you alive and pregnant.", George Huang said.

"Now I know that I will never love this child. And I know the reason why."

"Tell me why."

"Like the mother like the daughter! I'm gonna raise her alone and she'll never meet her father. The worst thing is that she'll not be a product of love, neither. I took advantage of a drunk man who couldn't consent on having sex. Doesn't it sound like a rape? I virtually raped him and conceived his child."

"Oh, I see."

"He didn't even remember that we had sex. And he's not gonna learn about it."

She sighed and put her hand on her forehead desperate and embarrassed.

"Have you found a name for her?"

"Not yet.", she replied surprised by his question.

"You should. It will help you bond with your child. Caress her, talk to her. She can hear you."

She touched her abdomen and felt the fetus move and she smiled.

"She's in there alive and kicking. No matter who her father is, she's your own child. You will give birth to her. Go find her a name."

She went back home. She put on an oversized t-shirt and a sweatpants and sat on her bed. She touched her belly.

"Hey girl! I'm your mommy! I'm sorry for the stress I put you through."

She tried to think of a name for her girl. She wanted a beautiful one. She thought of Emily or Grace, maybe Alice…

Then it struck her. No matter what her first name will be, she will always be Benson.

Another fatherless Benson.

**Keep reviewing!**


	10. Oblivion

**Bonus chapter!**

**Here comes the mystery!**

**("Sister Morphine" is the name of a song by The Rolling Stones, released in 1971 in their album "Sticky Fingers", written by Marianne Faithfull, Mick Jagger and Keith Richards.")**

**10. Oblivion**

Everything he saw was blur. Only "Sister Morphine" could alleviate his increasing pain.

He hadn't the slightest idea of where he was or who he was. He only wanted to scream. He felt like he was into an empty body. Like a corpse. Or maybe a bag full of painkillers.

Soulless.

He slowly closed his eyelids. All he could see was two brown eyes.

He saw her holding his hand, put her lips on his forehead and then his lips.

Then he opened his eyes, but she was nowhere to be found. She was gone for good.

He felt an excruciating pain all over his body. He tried to reach for his head, but it was in vain.

He could barely move.

All he wanted was to feel her touch again. But he didn't either know who that woman was.

A voice was heard and a figure all dressed in white came close to him.

"He's awake!", she yelled.

He could hear the sound of the machines, the steadiness of his heartbeats.

A man came into the room. He checked the machines.

"Welcome back, stranger!"

"Who am…?", he tried to ask in a low voice.

"We hoped that you could tell us as far as you were awake. We found no I.D., nothing personal to identificate who you are. You are not in missing people, no one asked for you all those three months you were comatose."

Fine, he was Mr. Nobody.

"At least you are out of coma. I have to examine you thoroughly now."

"A woman… was there a woman? Brown hair, brown eyes.."

"Sorry, no one came there."

"I…saw…her!"

"Poor guy, it might be side effects from morphine!", the nurse mumbled.

"Unless you remember, till you are released, I'll get you to a shelter."

Days passed without a foggy memory of who on earth was he. Images passed through his mind, but they meant nothing to him.

Morphine made him illusional. Maybe the mysterious brunette was one of the nurses. Her idol came all over again, but after a while it vanished into thin air.

Physically he was all right again. He was finally released. His doctor took him to a shelter until he could recall his memory.

He was just a stranger on earth and he could only see faces. No identity, no memory.

He used to be severiously injured and his wounds were about to heal, but still no one asked for him. No name, no character.

Just a number, nothing more.

From a coma guy to an amnesiac. He didn't even know why he was lying on a hospital bed for so many months. What caused the injuries?

He tried so hard, but his mind was still blank.

When he closed his eyes it was faces again.

But tonight he could also see flames, hear the screams and there he saw her once again.

"O…Olivia?", he stuttered.

**Your bets!**


	11. Irreplaceable

**Thanks for reading my first fic. **

**Dick Wolf owns the original character, but I created mine.**

**11. Irreplaceable**

Olivia was no longer on the streets. She was now on her seventh month of pregnancy and much to her dismay she was stuck on paperwork and fixed on her desk for two months by now. But that would be the last week at work.

She had to prepare for the arrival of her little daughter. Alex helped her with the bay stuff. Furnitures, tiny clothes, pacifiers, baby bottles, everything… pink and white! Despite the fact that Olivia didn't like pink that much. She read many books about parenthood, delivery and baby nutrition.

Fin laughed every time he saw her stroking her big belly and talk to her baby. The happiness in her eyes those two last months was obvious. He missed his partner because of her mandatory desk duty, but he was relieved to see her enjoying the fact that she'll be a mother soon.

"You found a name?"

"Eleanor Serena… Benson.", she said with a comb in the stomach while uttering Benson.

"It sounds great to me!", Fin told her.

"Detectives, let me introduce you Detective Ebony Carter from Bronx SVU. She's replacing Olivia.", Cragen informed them.

Ebony was on her mid-thirties. She had a dark complexion, a pair of glowing eyes and tar black curly hair. She smiled at them.

"I've heard so much about you, guys. And gee! Olivia Benson your reputation precedes you. What a privilege to replace you."

"Take care with the boys, Ebony!", Olivia grinned.

"And that's will be your partner from now on.", Cragen pointed Fin.

"Odafin Tutuola, call me Fin."

"I think we'll make a good pair! Pleased to meet you, Odafin."

"A perfect match! Chromatically speaking.", Munch said mischievously_._

Ebony sat opposite Fin at Olivia's former office. Everything would be different for Manhattan Special Victims Unit.

Three days pasted and Ebony had already two conflicts with Munch who was on the edge of insanity with both Carter and Sullivan. Well, Munch was, indeed, getting insane some times. But it was well known that he had instinct. He is a good judge of characters, though not foolproof.

Fin had a hard time with Ebony, too. He couldn't get used to work with her. He didn't approve of her methods and he felt rather uncomfortable by her constant stares at him.

"Want a drink after work, Odafin?"

"I'll stay till late. I have to finish my DD-5."

"I think we'd better get to know each other. Don't you think?"

"I dunno, Ebony. What about discussing about our case? Call Cabot, we need a search warrant."

"Ok, I understand. We got plenty of time to know us better.", she said quite disappointed.

Manhattan SVU seemed to dysfunction. There was no co-operation at all. Their efficiency rate decreased dramatically. Ebony couldn't fill the gap of Olivia's absence due to her lack of experience. Although both Carter and Sullivan were willing to work and learn, there was a failure to communicate with their partners.

After her last day at work, Fin drove Olivia at her apartment.

"Goodnight, Odafin!", she said trying to mimic Ebony and giggled.

"Ain't funny, at all!"

"You should give her a chance. Can't you see she falls for you?"

"I fall for you, too. Liv, I know it's hard to expect a child and have no one next to you. Also raising your kid all alone… I really have feelings for you. Let me stand by your side."

"Fin, I'm sorry. I'm not ready for a man in my life now."

"I understand. Look, I can wait as long as you want."

"Thanks so much, Fin. You're a great friend, but…"

"We should give it a try. What d'ya think?"

He kissed her and cupped her chick.

"I don't know, Fin. Not now."

"Liv, I know that maybe you don't feel the same. But I'm there for you. You have to carry on. He's gone! Nothing can make him come back! El is dead.", he said infuriated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well! I got to go. Goodnight."

"Fin…"

"Sorry, Liv. I don't want to press you. Love you."

***Never forget Ebony Carter.***

****What Liv should do? Should she give in Fin's love?****


	12. Life Goes On

***Baby boom and revealations. Are you ready?***

**Needless to say that I don't own the original characters.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**12. Life Goes On**

She was due to deliver. Her waters would break anytime soon. Two more months had past and Olivia stayed at home. She decorated the baby's room and the house was ready for a child.

"You look great to me, Olivia."

"Thanks, George."

"Are you ready?"

"Definitely"

"What changed?"

She looked into his eyes. She stood silent for a while.

"I want her more than ever. I thought it through. All I want now is to hold her in my arms. She's my flesh and bones."

"Glad to hear that she's not a "product of rape" anymore."

"She's my child. I feel her, she's alive. And when I die, I'll be still alive because there will be a part of me in this world."

"That's good, Olivia. She's part of you. I'm sure you'll be a great mother."

She sobbed and put her hand on her forehead.

"I was so stupid not wanting her…"

"You were stressed and grieving."

"Thank you so much, George!"

The Asian man smiled and held her hand.

Alex was sitting on her desk and she was absorbed with the papers in front of her. There was a knock on her door that made her put her papers down and smiled.

"Hey, gorgeous!"

"Alex! Sorry to interrupt you!"

"Don't bother, Liv. Why don't you stay at bed? Have you seen yourself in a mirror? Your belly is huge!"

"I know. Actually, I like it!"

"You're glowing!"

Olivia smiled.

"Alex, can I ask you to stay with me? I don't want to be alone when my waters break."

"Sure, honey! I'll be there tonight, have some ladies talk, take care of you."

"Thanks, Alex!"

"See you at night. I'll cook!"

The two women were sitting on the couch talking and laughing. The door was knocking and Alex went to open.

"Fin? We didn't expect you!", Alex said smiling while he looked puzzled and a little bit embarrassed.

"Um, Alex… I just came to see if Liv's ok."

"Oh, I see. Liv, it's Fin!"

"Come in, Fin. Join us!"

"Actually, I'm not gonna stay. I just dropped by to check you're fine. And you seem ok. And you have company, so…"

"It's ok, Fin. Stay with us for a while. Alex, do you mind…?"

"Oh, Fin stay with us. You're always a great company! Guys, I got an idea! I can go bring some pizzas for the three of us.", Alex offered.

"Nah, you don't have to, Alex. I really have to go. Goodnight, gals."

Goodnight, Odafin!", both said in unison making fun of the way Ebony call him.

After he left they laughed. Alex picked her glass of wine and looked Olivia skeptically.

"What?", Olivia asked.

"You tell me."

"I don't understand what you mean, Alex."

"Seriously, you and Fin?"

"What are you talking about?", she jumped and frowned.

"Come on! I'm not buying crap! I saw it in his eyes. He melts for you. I've seen it a while ago, but I couldn't believe it. Now I'm sure. He looked like you every time you saw…", she stopped.

"Who?"

"Forget it, Liv. Why don't we call it a day? We both need some rest."

"You mean him? Elliot?"

"Does it matter? Well, Fin is a good guy…"

"You think I need a match-maker?"

"I think you need a partner and I don't mean in job! And let the past behind. Life goes on. Goodnight"

Two days later, Olivia was watching TV when she felt an acute pain on her lower abdomen and her breath was caught. She would swear that this was the most excruciating pain she ever felt in her entire life.

"Alex!", she screamed.

"God, Olivia! It's the baby?"

"I think it's time…!"

"Liv, take a deep breath. Inhale, exhale! I'll call a bus! Be patient, please. It's all right. Keep going! Inhale, exhale!"

Olivia cried and moaned. She was in labor ready to deliver her daughter.

"Now push! Push again! I can see her head. Push harder!", the doctor kept telling her.

Alex was there with her encouraging her. Olivia was tired and screamed.

"Try a little bit harder, she's coming!", the doctor told her again.

Olivia did as he told her. After too many breaths and pushes she finally heard her baby's crying.

She panted and shed tears of happiness and relief. And that was it. She finally held her daughter for the very first time.

"Welcome, Eleanor.", she whispered to the newborn and smiled.

When Olivia opened her eyes she saw that the room was full of pink balloons and flowers and there was standing Fin.

"She's as beautiful as her mother. I'm sure Eleanor will be proud of you."

"It felt so good hugging her."

"Munch told me to congratulate you on his behalf. He's down with the flu, he couldn't come. Captain passed by while you were asleep and I sent Alex home."

"Thanks for being here, Fin"

"I couldn't do otherwise."

She smiled at him and he kissed her on the forehead. For a moment she felt chills right through her spine. She thought she saw Elliot there. Damn it, she could see his two bright blue eyes penetrate her. Then he vanished.

"Are you ok?", Fin asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine!"

Jesus, she thought, his presence was so intense. She wished he was there for true.

Kathy visited Olivia the next morning holding a basket of flowers and a gift for the newborn.

Olivia was holding Eleanor when she came into the room.

"I can tell you are both gorgeous."

"Kath! You are the reason why I'm holding her."

Kathy's cheeks went red. She felt like it was her moral duty to speak to her back then, when Olivia asked her about motherhood.

"Well, I think that Eleanor and Eli would be very good friend. Your daughter will be a very charming young lady and you never know…."

Olivia felt like she was electrocuted. Her eyes widened and lost her speech.

"A Benson and a Stabler together?", she finally told.

"Oh, cute, isn't it? I know I'm a compulsive dreamer. You know, Maureen and her boyfriend decided to get engaged. I told her that this is a little bit early after her father's death, but…"

"We can't change the facts, Kathy. Life goes on."

"We all mourned. It was painful, but I'm sure he'd like to see us happy again. Getting back our lives."

"You should be! You have a heart of gold and you deserve something better than pain and woe."

"I feel some kind of guild… I met a guy, I'm not dating him, not flirting…"

"Time will heal the wounds. Your life is awaiting you.", she used to tell that to her victims. But she did believe that Kathy had to move on.

"At least, I want my children be happy. I can bury all my grief and put on a smile just for them. That's what a mother is supposed to do. Bear and grin. You may suffer, but when it comes to your child, pick yourself off the ground, go hug it and make it sure that everything's all right!"

"I'll always remember that."

"I should go now. Oh, Olivia, now I see her again… she has great eyes. Take care, Liv."

"Thanks, Kathy."

After Kathy left, Eleanor started crying and Olivia tried to calm her down.

"It's ok, baby. Hush, my baby, hush! Come on, El, it's all fine."

_El_? It never crossed her mind before when she picked the name for the baby. The baby finally stopped crying. Olivia felt hot tears over her cheeks while she was staring into her daughter's blue eyes.

"You have his eyes, Ellie. You should be proud of your father. You're not gonna meet him. Never. You have five siblings. They look like you. I'll tell you something, Elliot Stabler was the greatest man I've ever met. I hope you'll find a man like your father to love, Eleanor. But, for God's sake! I don't know if charm comes with the name, but don't ever fall in love with Elliot Stabler, Junior. Stay away from him!", she kissed her little head.

She thought that now it was clear. Giving birth to Eleanor felt like keeping Elliot alive. She was his daughter and she obviously inherited his eyes. She could never forgive herself for what she had done, especially to Kathy. She had sex with drunken Elliot. He was faithful to his wife and his religion and he committed adultery. She screwed it up. But her life begun all over again that night and their child was in her arms to remind her both of him and her mistake.


	13. Liv Has Left The Building

****The following chapter has sexual content****

**Don't hate! Before you give up reading, I have to tell you GET READY! It's getting better!**

**13. Liv Has Left The Building**

"Don't ever do that again, Ebony! That woman is a victim and you treated her like a piece of trash!", Fin yelled at his partner.

"She's a lowlife whore, ok? Of course she's not a rape victim."

"Shut up! You are a bitch and you shouldn't have been there."

"You miss your old partner, huh? Odafin, why you are so hostile to me?"

"You make me."

"Get used to it."

"Liv's gonna get back soon and you are outta here!"

She scoffed and looked at him.

"She didn't tell you? She's not coming back!"

Fin got into Cragen's office frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me about Olivia?"

"She asked me not to tell. Eitherway, you found out."

"Sorry, I can't work with Ebony Carter. I change partner or I'm leaving!"

Munch knocked the door and came in.

"Stop shouting! We're working out there!", he said.

"Munch, shut up!", Fin told him

"Without Benson and Stabler we are falling apart! Seriously, we have a problem, Captain."

"Can't you communicate with your partners? Are you, people, that incompetent? You handle the worst sexual predators of New York City and you can't handle your partners?"

"We can't co-operate. We're screwed!", Fin said boiling with anger.

"I want my partner back. Put Sullivan and Carter together."

"I can't do that, John. Cope with it. I'm not a match-maker after all!"

"Then, I'll take Sullivan."

"I love you, Tutuola!", Munch whispered.

"Guys, that's not funny. The unit's credibility is at stake. Stop playing, work your cases!"

The two men exited Captain's office.

"I can't work here anymore."

"And now what, Fin? You're leaving me there all alone?"

"Why don't you just enjoy your retirement?"

"You think it's all about me and you? I'm here to help those victims. Why you're here? Do your job, Detective, or get the fuck out of here. All I care about is those women and those children who suffer. What do you care about?"

Fin looked at Munch, he bent his head and moved out of the squadroom.

He went at Olivia's place and knocked the door. She welcomed him with a smile holding the three-month old Eleanor.

"I'd like to talk to you."

"Come in. Make yourself at home, I'll put Ellie at her crib."

"After a while she came back to the living room.

"How are you?", he asked.

"Fine, at first I had troubles with Eleanor crying all the time and I was sleepless. Well, three months later she is peacefully sleep and mommy can get a beauty sleep, too. What about you?"

"You know me… my personal life is a bunch of crap. At work it's all a mess. Why didn't you tell that you're leaving SVU?"

"Sorry, I just didn't want any dramas and goodbye parties. All that corny stuff!"

"Yeah, you left me with that crazy bitch, Ebony. And now what?"

"Computer crimes are less harmful. I need more time for Eleanor and less risk. I don't want her to end up alone. What if I get shot, or…"

"Have a building all over you?", he completed her sentence.

"I can't put my life in such a danger. Neither can I deal with special victims anymore."

"Why? Because Elliot told you so? Because of Sealview?"

"Because of all those children who come to us. All those innocent victims. How am I supposed to get back home to Ellie? See their eyes through her eyes?"

"Just like Elliot did. Admit it, it's all about Elliot."

"Stop it, Fin."

"Move on!"

"I'm trying hard. And I need a brand new start. But now my daughter is my number one priority."

"And I'll be there whenever you need."

"Thanks, Fin, but…"

He came closer to her. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to reach hers. He kissed her. He put his one hand on her neck and the other came down to her butt and eventually on her inner thigh. She let a gasp escape her mouth. His lips moved on her neck. He kept kissing her when they entered the bedroom.

They both fell on the bed and he started touching her breasts and hips.

She put off her clothes. He took off her bra and put his hand into her panties. She moaned. Then Fin took off his clothes, too. She closed her eyes while he was about to get inside her. She saw Elliot's eyes staring into hers. She suddenly opened her eyes only to see Fin over her and inside her.

"Sorry, Fin. I can't", she apologized.

"What the hell?"

"I don't feel like having sex tonight."

"Really? Then your body lies."

"I'm not ready. Please, understand."

"I understand that maybe you don't want to have sex with me. Look, I said I can wait, but if you don't want to be with me feel free to tell so. Don't jerk me around. And what I feel is not about sex, Liv. When I said that I loved you I meant it."

"I just can't…"

"Ok, Liv.", he put on his clothes and left.

The truth was that she was flattered by his interest on her. But, what turned her on was the idea of Elliot touching her and penetrating her. She had a shower, checked if Eleanor was all right and fell into sleep.

**You see? She didn't give in...!**


	14. Dead Men Tell Stories

**Twist of plot! **

**One more chapter to finish that story!**

****Dick Wolf owns the original characters.****

**14. Dead Men Tell Stories**

"Casey! What a nice surprise! Come in!", Cragen said.

"Captain Cragen, it's been so long!"

"How are you?"

"I had a plenty of time and… oh, I got married!"

"Congratulations!"

"Where's everyone?"

"Working on their cases."

"I wanted to say hello. I missed them. I left New York for two years. I found my better half in Oklahoma while touring!"

"Good for you, Casey! What brings you back in New York?"

"Well, nothing compares to home sweet home, huh? I'm getting back at work. I came to bring you an envelope, I found it when I came back. It was sent two years ago after I left. Ah, I got to go! I'd like to see the guys. I saw a photograph with all of us. Elliot looked so happy after Eli's birth!"

"Oh, Elliot…!"

"What happened?"

"Obviously, you have no idea."

"Um, nope…"

"Since you've been gone, everything is upside down! There was a building collapse, while rescuing a baby girl… Elliot was there and…"

"He's dead?"

"Yes, Casey. It's been a year since the incidence."

"God, I can't believe it!"

"Elliot's dead, Olivia left SVU after having her daughter…"

"You got to be kidding! She's a mother?"

"Yes, single mother. She decided to have a child."

"Surely, upside down!"

"We can overcome neither his loss nor her departure. There's no communication in that Unit, anymore."

"It's awful! I'm so sorry, Captain!"

"What about this letter?"

"It was a case that we reassigned to Brooklyn three years ago."

Cragen read outloud the letter.

"_Miss Novak,_

_I need your help. I know who is the kidnapper and killer of my wife and my child. Police sent me off. Case closed for Brooklyn SVU since they captured their wanted perpetrator. But Fernando wasn't the one who destroyed my family. I saw him, I took pictures of him, I'm sure of who is the man who battered me and took my family away. I recognized him in the crowd. You are my last resort. Please give those photos I attached to Manhattan Special Victims Unit to bring justice for his victims. Thank you in advance._

_Brett Reily."_

"I know it's been two years, but I'm looking for Mr. Reily and he's nowhere to be found! His neighbors told me that he was disappeared for a year and no one ever heard about him ever since. We found a lot of pictures of this man at Reily's apartment, it seems that he became his shadow."

Cragen looked at the pictures under scrutiny. He got pale.

"That man! Verona's case!", he yelled.

"Why didn't he bring the envelope to Police?", Munch asked.

"Probably he didn't trust us. Casey was closer to him back then.", captain replied.

"How did he know that Valleri was the perp?", it was Fin's turn to ask.

"If only we knew that he abducted and killed Reily's family. We could have nailed him! Those morons from Brooklyn…! Verona and Elliot could have been alive!", Munch said

"Whoa! That day, there was a man who… he told me about his wife and his kid and he punched me. Then he ran to the building.", Fin said.

"Why you didn't tell us before? There was never report about that man."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I thought the unis stopped him, I forgot about him after what happened. No one else was there. Everyone was IDed."

"Guys?", Munch said and both Cragen and Fin looked at him with awe.

"Exhumation?", Alex said and frowned.

"Yes, Alex."

"On what grounds, Captain?"

"I can't tell you."

"Seriously? You know that I can't order an exhumation, especially when I don't know the reasons. Sorry, Captain."

Cragen sighed in disappointment and looked again at the envelope on his desk, the one Casey brought him the other day.

"Fin, are you sure he didn't tell his name?"

"Positive, Munch! He punched me hard, but I'm sure about the exact details of our little conversation."

"Fin, get Ebony and go at Mary's school to ask her classmates.", Captain's voice was heard.

"Can't Ebony go with Sullivan?"

"No Fin! Let chitty chat for later. Munch are you done with LUDs?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Back to your cases, Detectives."

Olivia fell asleep on her couch watching television, while Eleanor was sleeping in her crib.

She opened her eyes abruptly when she heard a rap on her door. She didn't expect anyone. Maybe it was Fin, she thought. She didn't see him for a week when their nearly-having-sex event happened.

She finally opened the door.

"Liv?"

Her eyes widened and felt her heart stop instantaneously. It was then when she passed out into his arms.

**Before I come up with the last chapter, I'd like to know what do you think about?**

**Please review!**


	15. A Happy End

*****This is the last chapter of my first story.*****

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**I'm sure you know I don't own the original characters.**

**The last chapter is pure E/O and a bit fluffy (but they deserve it)**

**15. A Happy End**

When she opened her brown eyes and regained consciousness, she was into his arms on her couch.

She thought she was dead and went to Heaven. But, she felt his breath and his strong arms around her and she could tell that was for real.

"It's not a dream.", she whispered.

"No, I'm here, holding you."

"I missed you so much!"

"Me, too.", he said and put a soft kiss on her chick.

"Where have you been? It's been a whole year of pain…"

"I was in a coma for three months and then I got in a homeless shelter with no memory."

"We had you for dead. We found a body."

"When the building collapsed we were still at first floor. I knew that the end was near. My survival instinct overwhelmed me. I jumped out from the window and ran as far as I could. When it crashed and burnt I was some meters away. I was injured but I kept running. Pure adrenaline. I was in pain and later I fell on the ground. I suppose that I hit my head severely. And then I woke up three months later lying on a hospital bed. And all I could see, all I could feel was you. Only you."

He told caressing her hair.

"I couldn't stand it, El."

"When I had my memory back, everything was clear. Our last conversation, how mean I was to you, the building… I wanted to come back, but I had no ID, no money. I left the shelter a week before. I didn't know where to go. Before the accident I left my home, I fell out with you… but, I thought that I should talk to you with you first. The thing is that when I came to you, I heard Fin's voice telling you that he loves you."

"Elliot, I don't feel the same for him."

"I went home and I found another man sitting on my armchair. I thought that I'd be better off dead. My return wouldn't make any good."

"What are you talking about? It was an ordeal without you for all of us."

"I finally went to see my children. Kathy told me that we should make a brand new start. Together or apart. She said that she wouldn't make me stay. And then she told me to come to you."

"To me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I don't understand."

"Olivia, I love you. I always did. And I had plenty of time to think about it. Now I'm sure."

"Look, Elliot…"

A baby's cry was heard. Olivia run at Eleanor's crib and Elliot followed her.

"Let me hold her.", Elliot said and put Eleanor into his arms.

"I found out that I was pregnant two days before the accident."

"I'm sorry for everything I told you back then, Liv."

Eleanor stopped crying and smiled at him.

"You have a great experience with children.", she told him.

"I'm a father of six beautiful children, of course I have experience."

She couldn't speak, she shed a tear.

"She reminds me of Maureen when she was a baby.", he continued.

"Elliot…go back to your family."

"I have a family there, too."

"Your family is at Queens. Don't leave them. It was my mistake you were drunk and…"

"What's her name?"

"Eleanor. Eleanor Serena…"

"Stabler. It sounds great. Hello, Eleanor. I'm your daddy. I will always be there for you."

Olivia smiled watching them together.

"Kathy stood by me and I don't want her to get hurt. Neither Kathy nor your kids."

"Kathy will always be the mother of my children. She let me go because she loves me. She knows what's better for all of us. And my children will understand. All I want now is be happy and get back to work. I'll come with you tomorrow to make them a surprise."

"Um, El, I'm not with the SVU anymore."

"What?"

"I left Special Victims, I couldn't work there."

"I need you with me again. I was a jerk to tell you that you don't fit in SVU. You are a great detective. How could I ever work without you? Could you work without me?"

"No, El."

"Who was your partner?"

"Fin."

"Oh, Fin, that asshole! Was he a better partner?"

"No."

"Does, Fin, kiss better?"

"Well, I don't know…"

He kisses her.

"Does he kiss better?"

"No."

"I knew that, baby!"

Olivia laughed and he kissed her again. They went to the bedroom and they lied on the bed."

"I just want to sleep into your arms."

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too."

The next morning Elliot and Olivia went at the 16th precinct. It was just a crazy day for the detectives.

"Sullivan! I need your DD-5 for Clark's case!"

"Yes, Captain!"

"Where's your partner?"

"He went to grab some coffee."

"Fin, Ebony, how's our suspect?"

"Clean!", Ebony said.

"I think that Lewis is the one who raped Jessica Michaels.", Fin said.

"Stick to your instinct, detective.", Cragen said while heading to his office.

"Hello, everyone!", Elliot said entering the squadroom with Olivia.

"God! I think that's the aftermath of the thriller I saw yesterday night.", Fin said when he looked at Elliot.

"Come on, pal! Haven't you ever seen a dead man walking and talking?", Elliot told him facetiously.

Both Fin and Munch went to hug him.

"Stabler, you're alive!", Munch yelled.

"Alive and kicking! And I'm ready to nullify every sex predator of New York City! With my partner, of course!"

He winked to her.

"Let's throw a party!", Fin said.

"Yeah, Sullivan and Carter are living us for good!", Munch mumbled.

They had a grand party for the return of the two detectives. Olivia and Elliot were dancing slow dance. He kissed her and cupped her chick. Then he whispered in her ear.

"Olivia Benson will you marry me?"

"Marry you?"

"Yes or no?"

She looked deep into his eyes. She kissed him back.

"Is that a yes?", he asked again.

"Um, yes!"

"I didn't hear you. Yes?"

"Yes!", she said louder.

"I'm the happiest man on earth!"

"Never leave me, Elliot Stabler."

"I promise, I won't leave you ever."

** THE END**

**The first story is over, but there will be more stories soon**.

**The next story is "The Juggling Act". Stay tuned!**

**With love,**

**Fictionwritter xxx**


End file.
